


Fated To Die

by cyanidegirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Jason dies in every universe, Just a little thinking on the multiverse, Multiverse, Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: And in the case of Jason Todd, he was never supposed to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing characters other than Dick or Wally, so please be patient with me.

        You've spent the last few weeks hopping through dimensions, trying to get back to yours.  Now that you're here, alone in your cave, you can begin to reflect. 

        You knew things would be different in each universe.  You've heard of the multiverse theory and you're by no means stupid. You fight alongside aliens and meta humans as a hobby.  You're pretty open minded at this point. 

        But you didn't expect it all to  _ hurt _ so much.  

        You turn to face his suit now, still in its glass case.  Still torn.  Still a  _ reminder _ . This was the worst part of your journey.  The many lives you learned Jason Todd would lead across the galaxies. 

        In one universe, Jason is never betrayed by his birth mother.  He still dies in a warehouse at the hands of the joker, and you are still too late.  Ra’s brings him back, and that's when you stories began to match.  The details don't matter, you still lose him. 

        In another universe, he never dies.  Instead, he is held prisoner for a year by the joker.  That batman thinks him dead, until the Arkham Knight drowns Gotham in fear toxin.  You saw the footage of Jason's torture and death.  You felt your heart clench because even though this wasn't  _ your _ Jason, it was still a boy  _ just like him.  _

        In one universe, Jason dies and you begin to kill. That world appeared to be a utopia. You left as quickly as you could.  Yet another where instead you die, and Jason takes the cowl.  Batman loses his son all the same, even if Jason gets to live. So many possible lives.  So many possible deaths.  So many failures. 

        The worst world of all belonged to Owlman.  There, Bruce Wayne never meets Jason Todd in Crime Alley.  Jason still dies, but he also still manages to come back.  After his resurrection, he becomes a priest.  A  _ priest _ .  He is happy and cared for.  He is still helping the community and he is at  _ peace _ .  Your soul aches with the knowledge that meeting you condemns him to death.  Condemns him to unhappiness and suffering. 

        Jason Todd, it seems, is fated to die. In every world, you lose your son.  But you'll be damned if he is fated to suffer in your universe.  You can't save all the other Jasons, can't  _ save _ your own, but hell will freeze over before you stop trying to help him now.  So many worlds where you couldn't save him from a ticking bomb and a pit of acid green.  Maybe this can be the world where you save him from his rage.  

**Author's Note:**

> If the comics said Jason was never supposed to die, then why do we keep killing him in every incarnation? What is the truth? Anyway, you can look forward to seeing more characters in my stories, as I am trying to put more in them. The next multi-chapter fic I post will in fact contain multiple batfam members.


End file.
